leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aatrox/Trivia
General * * Out-of-universe, Aatrox is a word play on Latin [http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/atrox atrox] "fierce, savage, cruel" in turn from ater "dull black, dark", from root *h₂eh₁ter-'' "fire";DeVaan, M. ''Etymoligical Dictionary of Latin and other Italic languages, p. 60 ** all referencing the Darkin weapon's physical manifestation and demonic nature (punning on dark kin), various , the strategy, and his ' ' philosophy. Latin atrox gives rise to Anglo-French atrocity. ; * Aatrox is voiced by Erik Ireland.Erik Ireland * During development, he was called Demon Blade.Ask Riot * Aatrox, , , , and are the only champions that use their own health as a resource for abilities. * Enemies hit by will leave a blood trail between themselves and Aatrox that he will rapidly absorb (this is a remaining visual effect from PBE testing, where Aatrox would gain attack speed based on how many enemies had been hit by , that was recycled in V5.6). * Aatrox can still use emotes during revive. * Aatrox's backstory references well-known : especially Greek , Mesopotamian , Semitic , etc.. * is speculated to have been Aatrox's missing left arm glove. Its passive was also coincidentally similar to Aatrox's. * Prior to his rework, on the statement "This champion needs an update", players ranked Aatrox 5th in NA; 4th in BR; 3rd in KR and 14th in CN. He ranked 4th overall.Riot Blaustoise Aatrox data tweet ; * is the first champion, since patch introduced champion specific log-in screens, to receive two log-in screens and themes released for his classic skin. * In-game, can toggle his banner-style wings and his sword stance Ctrl + 5. Development * Aatrox was initially slated to be the largest pure gameplay update but was escalated into a partial Visual Gameplay Update * Several scrapped spells from Aatrox’s Visual Gameplay Update include:Aatrox scrapped spells 1Aatrox scrapped spells 2Aatrox scrapped spells 3Aatrox scrapped spells 4Aatrox scrapped spells 5Aatrox scrapped spells 6 ** Creating a “war zone” that granted those who died in it 80% reduced death timers and respawn allies at the nearest structure. ** A second function to his ultimate that would force his death and revival ** A spell that would offer his teammates an opportunity to become Darkin. Aatrox would use Dark Flight and leave behind his sword, his ally would have to find the sword, pay a Blood Price and burn to death and would revive with bonus AD/AP/CDR. Lore * Aatrox has spent the most time imprisoned, and- since his was the first, it was also an imperfect one that likely damaged him in the process. By the time the mages had imprisoned , they'd perfected the process a little more. Quotes ; * He shares a quote with: ** |Lux|Elementalist}} references by poet Dylan Thomas. * }} references The Shadow by ("Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow knows... ") * }} might be referencing the from ("Peace is a lie, there is only passion... ") * }} might be referencing . * }} references "Pain is temporary, pride is forever". * Most of his taunts reference "You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain". * activation can be faintly heard anywhere on the map, with the voices speaking while active being Aatrox's voice-over lines played in reverse. ** The roughtly translated speech has lines from his regular quotes, such as: *** }} *** }} *** }} *** }} *** }} ; * }} references Friedrich Nietzsche's ("He who fights with monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you.") * ? Where is the neck I shall sever?"}}}} alludes to the notion that Malphite's head is hard to find on his in-game model. Skins ; * He was partially inspired by the and (both from by . * His appearance was inspired by from the manga and anime series . ** The method in which Darkin possess human bodies is similar to how Demons possess humans in Devilman. Humans in both instances can also overpower the demon/darkin and use their power as their own. * ** His blade references the from and/or the from by . *** sound effect references the from . ; * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** * ** This is him depicted as a hero by the people he fought with and rescued from impending defeat. Derived from . ; * He is right-handed in the artwork but left-handed in-game. * He is referencing from . ** Him being designated 'Prototype 13' might be referencing from . ** can be seen in the foreground (possibly his creator). * During his , he transforms into a that references and/or from . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * His head references a . * He resembles from . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** *** The wooden gate in the that he and the others were surrounding was the one containing before his release. ** ** ** Relations * is actually the Darkin once imprisoned in the sword. Aatrox' current body belongs to the thoroughly corrupt human wielder.https://www.reddit.com/r/leagueoflegends/comments/6jugvh/kayn_champion_reveal/djh3o60/ * Even in his old lore, was suspected to have been chosen as Aatrox's new host, the attack on his village to serve as proof of his worth ("Tryndamere, my greatest creation") and as the potential end result of merging unhinged bloodlust and unbridled rage into a single vessel ("This one's rage will shape the world"). ** In his new lore, is fully confirmed to be one of potential new vessels. * Aatrox has deep hatred towards Targon, specially towards the and the . ** The is the one primarily responsible for the Darkins defeat in the Darkin Wars and their subsiquent imprisonment. cs:Aatrox/Galerie de:Aatrox/SkinsTrivia es:Aatrox/Curiosidades fr:Aatrox/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Aatrox/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Атрокс/SkinsTrivia References Category:Champion trivia Category:Aatrox